Satan's Servant
by Blackbourne
Summary: Esmé Rose was travelling from England to Port Royal for what seemed to be a simple assassination. But when a storm hits the job is no longer so simple. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Travelling from London to Port Royal was beginning to become a tedious journey. The constant stares of lust and distrust were beginning to become irritating. I rolled my eyes at a sailor who was leering at me and wandered to the side of the ship to peer over the edge. An uneasy feeling settling in my stomach at the simple idea of tipping over the edge. The water churned, splashing up the side of the ship, Grey storm clouds rolling in over head, making me feel uneasy about the hours to come.

"My lady, there is a storm rolling in you should be inside!" Just as the sentence was uttered the heavens opened soaking anything and everything through.

"Yes thank you Captain, I did notice." The salty spray sting my eyes, as I pushed passed the captain heading for the Captain's Quarters, when thunder and lightning crashed through the sky, my attention was drawn to the rigging. Men holding on for dear lives attempting to raise the sails. I had suddenly lost my footing when an oncoming wave had suddenly slammed against the ship tipping the vessel back at a dangerously steep level. Falling to my hands and knees I scrambled to get to my feet trying to latch onto anything I could find, Grasping onto the rigging of the ship for stability, I hissed when I felt the sharp sting of rope cutting through my soft hands. The salty spray doing nothing to help. My dress becoming increasingly heavier as the rain pelted me from all sides, my hair now having fallen out if its bun and hanging in my eyes, my vision becoming increasingly limited. Another wave crashed the ship causing me to slip slightly on the flooding deck causing the rope to burn my hands. I managed to gain my footing when a sailer crashed into me. Before I knew it I was plummeting to the clasps of the ocean below, crashing into the tides, with the weight of my dress pulling me under. Struggling to reach the surface I attempted to undo my bodice before the word around me went black.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes shot open. I looked at the canopy above me and felt the soft material that I was lying on, I shot up my red curls flying around my face as I realized that I was in someone's bed. In someone's room. I frantically looked around the cabin taking everything in.

Searching the room I could make out a few items of furniture in the dimly lit room, a dark oaken desk was situated in the center of the room with a high backed chair that appeared to be lined with red velvet, the desk was covered in maps with a dagger stabbed into the center of it. A bookshelf was situated against the wall filled to the brim with books and parchment. I looked towards the window where a stream of light shone threw illuminating a dresser that had a pale pink dress tossed on top. Wait dress? I looked down at myself and to my horror I was stripped to nothing but my undergarments.

"Motherfucker!" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and jumped to my feet, I regretted doing this immediately as the room spun. Once the room was once again stationary I quickly lifted my underskirt, breathing a sigh of relief that my dagger and pistol had not been removed. I drew my pistol to examine it and threw it onto the bed with a huff.

"Powders wet" I mumbled to myself in disappointment. My hands flew to my breasts searching for my small butterfly knife that I kept hidden there. I let out a sigh as my fingers brushed the cool metal. Hearing footsteps approaching the room I drew my dagger and ran to the space behind the door waiting silently, listening to the footsteps drawing ever closer.

The door swung open to reveal an imposing figure walking into the room, inspecting it for a moment. I dashed towards him aiming a kick towards the back of his knees, dropping him to the floor, I took the opportunity to filter my fingers through his hair before grabbing a handful wrenching his head back and tracing my blade against the skin his neck, ready to slit the jugular at any given moment should the need arise. My laboured breathing brushing against his ear.

"I suggest you keep very still. For if my hand slips.. The slightest… I would fear for your life." My lips spread into a sadistic smile, watching him clench and unclench his jaw. "Tell me. Where am I"

"Haha, Is that anyway to treat your savior?" He smiled seductively, his dark eyes turning to look at me.

"Pray tell why I would need saving?" I sneered while increasing the pressure of the blade. The stranger just laughed darkly at my question, before I could press him anymore for an answer, he quickly wrapped his massive hand around my arm and threw me over his shoulder, straddled my legs, and held my arms above my head grasping my wrists with one hand as I felt a sharp prick against my neck realising it was my dagger. He was fast. Faster than most. I had not seen that coming. I attempted to struggle but it seemed to be useless, his sheer mass was just too much for my petite frame, my green eyes locked with his dark ones with a glare while he just continued to smirk and look satisfied at our current situation.

"Keep on squirming, I'm rather enjoying it"

"You are disgusting"

He just smiled and raised his eyebrow at me, which I noticed had a scar running through it."Would you like some answers? Or ar you just going to continue to try and kill me? Hmm" I just nodded for him to continue.

"You fell overboard and I so generously jumped in risking my own wonderful life for yours."

"And you are looking for some form of gratitude?" I spat,

"That would be nice, or there are other ways of showing your …gratitude" He smirked while burying his face into my neck, I could feel his lips lift into a smirk against the junction of my shoulder, where he pressed a kiss, which in turn loosened his hold on the blade and my hands. I made the split decision to kick him over my head and I made a quick dash for the door. The sun glared into my eyes as I ran out onto the deck of the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

"And just where do you think you're running to?" I whipped around, my hair flying into my face, as I glared at the imposing figure of the man, Only now did I realise the sheer size of him, 6 foot 5 wall of sheer muscle. The bastard just smirked at me as my eyes roamed his bare chest down to his leather trousers and boots. I took in all of him, a tattoo on his left forearm, while on his right arm there was a brand of the letter P. Pirate. Multiple rings decorated his hands, a wicked looking blade and a pistol attached to his hip, my eyes trailed up his well defined torso to his face. Dark hair, black eyes that pierce your soul, rimmed with black kohl. I know of this man. I smirked and brought my eyes to his. " See something you like love?"

"I have see better, Damien Sparrow" His face took on a look of surprise but was quickly replaced by the what I assume to be the usual look of smugness and a dark look in his eye. "What was your interest in the merchants vessel?"

"What makes you think I had any interest in the vessel?" The smug bastard leaned against the railing crossing his arms across his bare chest.

"You have been following us for weeks!"

"I will answer your question, if you answer mine beautiful." He said while slowly stalking towards me, like a panther. I began backing away as he got closer,

"What do you want to know?" My back bumped into the railing, I had nowhere to move and nowhere to run, I need to get off this ship. My eyes darted to his waist then back to his face as an idea formed in my head. I slowly moved my hand towards his waist reaching for his pistol praying to god that he won't notice.

"What is a lady like you doing on a merchant vessel." He whispered seductively.

"Heh, I am traveling to see family at Port Royal." I smiled coyly looking up at him under my lashes, my hand curled around the barrell of the gun, just as I began to pull it from the holster, Damian's hand quickly grabbed hold of my wrist,

"Nice try." He smirked,

"What did u want with the merchants? I answered you, so now you answer me!" He continued to look at me contemplating what to say. This is taking to long I thought, so I pulled him towards me driving me knee into his stomach,as he dropped to the floor, the pirates drew their weapons and aimed them in my direction.

"Hahaha. There was word of an assassin aboard the ship, apparently they are after a friend." Damien climbed to his feet wincing as he did, "So love want to explain this?" He said while holding up a small scroll while looking smug. My eyes widened in horror, my hands flew to the gap in my corset between my breasts. Oh shit.

"Where did you get that?" I whispered. He just look at me with a cocky look on his face, he continued to stare at me with his haunting eyes, while slowly unrolling the note.

"Is this your signature? Esmé … Rose? So why the contract on Miss Turner?" He seemed too relaxed considering that he just found out about the price on his brothers head, I raised my eyebrow at his attitude.

"Where did you get that!?" I exclaimed again,

"You looked far too uncomfortable in your dress. You look far better now."

"How dare yo-"

"Why Elizabeth?"

I just scowled at him as his slowly approached me once again. I'm beginning to think he likes to see me squirm. "Fine! Some governor with a grudge and too much money, has some history with one Miss Elizabeth-Swann Turner and wants it taken care off, Now please may I have my contract back?"

Smirking down at me, he walked to the side of the ship and held the scroll over the edge.

"Don't you dare drop that" My eyes were wide as I took a step towards him,

"Ah ah ah, What would happen if I dropped this?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? You are looking a little nervous" He just smirked knowing at my panicked face. I quickly composed myself a little too soon as he dropped my contract into the ocean. "Mr Jones! Mr Rigby!" The tone of his voice made me jump, "Escort Miss Rose to my quarters and chain her to my desk."

"No!" The pirates approached me following their Captain's orders. I took a fighting stance ready to defend myself. Hands clenched at my sides I watched the two men creep towards me, palms up in a defensive way.

I grinned to myself.

Running towards Jones I slid onto my knees between his legs kicking a leg out towards a certain male appendage, the sound of pain reached my ears and I knew that I hit my target. Turning round I saw Rigby and the captain exchange looks as he approached me more hesitantly. Ah, the feeling of surging adrenaline, always pushing me forward. The feeling of power, knowing that you were the predator and not the prey.

Standing upright I beckoned the scaredy-cat to me with a finger, a malicious grin forming across my lips. I reached down bunching my underskirts in one hand as I walked towards him, eyes never leaving his.

Rigby launched towards me aiming for a tackle, I quickly stepped to the side before launching a kick at the side of his head boxing in his ear, a scream leaving his lips as I swiped the gun from his belt turning on the Captain. I never had time to aim the gun on him, just as I began to look towards him I felt a blade at my throat. He is too quick for his size.

"I would not suggest that love. I really wish you wouldn't make this more difficult than it has to be." I moved the hand that was holding the pistol across my midsection, so that I could dig the nozzle into his stomach.

"What ever do you mean Mr Sparrow?" Feeling a little smug knowing that neither one of us had the upper hand. His lips next to my ear,

"That's Captain Sparrow to you Miss Rose." He quickly spun me around smacked the gun from my hand and aimed his sword at my throat, while his other hand gripped my wrist, "It is your choice love, my quarters or naked in the crews quarters?" Resounding cheers sounded across the ship.

While the captain looked my body up and down, raising his eyebrows seeming to know my answer. Not seeing another way out of this I sighed out my defeat. Raising my eyes to meet his I nodded my head,

"Your quarters please my Captain."

"Good answer" Damien spun me around and marched me to his room. He make think that I have submitted but he couldn't be more wrong. I submit to no man.


End file.
